1. Field of Art
This invention relates to electronic fuzes for ordnance having a timing mechanism which can be preset to a selected time of flight to detonation.
2. Prior Art
Electronic fuzes for ordnance having a local oscillator which provides pulses to a counter which is preset to provide detonation upon reaching a predetermined count of pulses is now conventional and is shown in my patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,217 filed Sept. 28, 1972. Similar systems are shown by H. W. Euker et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,684, filed July 27, 1960; L. R. Ambrosini in U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,746, filed Apr. 17, 1968; F. W. Flad in U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,371, filed July 25, 1969; Pitman et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,092, filed Jan. 11, 1971; M. H. White et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,583, filed Aug. 7, 1973; L. G. Stout in U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,957, filed Jan. 18, 1972, and in Technical Report 4624 "Beehive Electronic Time Fuze," dated April 1974, by Picatinny Arsenal, Dover, N.J. Various mechanisms for setting the counter are shown in Report 4624, supra, including setting rings driving odometer and tape type decimal to binary converters. In each of these converters each decimal order has required apparatus equal to each of the other orders. In a system utilizing a single tape to go from zero through three decimal orders in single digit increments, a significant amount of additional tape is required to progress through a fourth decimal order in the same single digital increments.